Rangers Go Galactic
by SuperCooper101
Summary: AU: Lost Galaxy. While Tommy is in Angel Grove dealing with the Machine Empire along with his friends, Kim is called away by Dulcea to guard the home planet of Mirinio with the quasar saber.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

**AN: I must thank SimbaNF for the idea to write this. This will be a relatively long story, I hope. Please R&R. Chapters will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Kim knew that it was her time, lying on the ground, pain coursing through her weary body. She looked around at her fallen teammates, her family. Their battle weary figures, demorphed and lying on the ground. Some were trying to get up, others were lying still in defeat. She saw the ground around them was blackened from the fight. She saw him, the cause of all this, standing over a ranger's body, raising his sword above his head.

"NO!" Kim couldn't allow this, it was her fault they were all their, thousands of light years away from home. He turned to her, grinning from ear to ear, showing his yellow teeth.

"Ahh, the pink one. I've heard of you, the whole galaxy has, and yet you have failed. Watch, and tell me how it feels, as I kill your little team-mate in front of you. The best part? There is nothing you can do about it." He was grinning even wider yet. She knew he was challenging her, and she couldn't help rising to the challenge.

She stuck both hands under her chest and pushed up, rising to her knees. Slowly and painfully she raises to her feet, her enemy with a look of satisfaction. "I won't let you get the chance." Kim shouted, her anger fueling her, no one threatened her friends.

Her opponent laughed at her from across the charred field. Kimberly grit her teeth, pulled out her sword and charged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: AN: Thank you to all those fallowed and reviewed. I really appreciate it. From here on chapters should be getting longer. I wanted to thank SimbaNF, once again, for this amazing idea. Disclaimer: I only own plot (Kind of) Kimberly Ann Heart picked up her towel and wiped the sweet off her forehead. She had been in florida for a few months now, training for the Pan-American games. Coach Shimtd had helped improve her skill level, but it was hard being away from her friends, especially Tommy. Kimberly sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She missed Tommy, her whit knight. She wondered how the rangers were doing. She had heard from Billy that the Machine Empire was even worse then Lord Zed. She shuddered thinking about the overgrown steak, and his wife. She didn't know what she would do if anything ever happened to Tommy, or any of the others. She already felt bad for leaving them, but she knew Kathrine was more than capable. It didn't make her feel any better though, knowing she had left the team in good hands, deep down she knew that she would always be the right choice for the team. She hadn't heard anything from the team in awhile. Not even from Tommy, the only person who at least called her was Billy, it was frustrating, not knowing if they were all okay. She had tried to contact them, but rules at the gym were strict, gymnasts were discouraged from contacting the outside world. Kim would bet that the rangers were busy defending the world from evil. So it wasn't really zany of their faults, everyone had just gone their separate ways. There wasn't even one of the original rangers left on the team. Sure she loved Tommy, but he wasn't one of the original five, even if he is the best ranger. Kim wondered how Jason, Trini, and Zach were doing, she hadn't heard from them for a while. She frowned, she was the only one of the originals that wasn't saving the world in some way. Her shoulders drooped, she felt useless here, as much as she loved gymnastics, it would never replace the emptiness in her heart that had once been filled with saving the world. Her frown deepened, she knew that a part of her would always crave that feeling she got from saving people. Her heart filled with warmth at the thought of being a ranger again. "Kimberly, get back over here! It's your turn on the vault!" Kim groaned, the vault was her worst event. She shook all thoughts of Tommy and the rest of the rangers out of her head as she walked back over to Coach and the team. _ Kimberly flopped down on her bed after practice. Her muscles felt like jelly. She lay spread out on her bed, trying not to cause her body anymore pain then necessary. She started up at her celling, thinking nothing really. She heard the door slam, her roommate was here. Dani was the first person that Kimberly had met in Florida. She reminded Kim of Reta, eat-drum-bursting loud, high squeaky voice, a drama queen, annoying, and obnoxious. Kim smirked, in a way she almost missed the witch, it was fun kicking monster butt all the time. No, it wasn't, it was dangerous, and painful, Kim couldn't even remember how many times she used the library excuse on her mother. Kim let her thoughts consume her, swirling images and memories clouding her brain. "Hello young Crane." Kimberly made a high pitched squeaky sound and rolled of her bed. "Just as graceful as ever I see." The brunette, now on the floor, looked up. She saw the warrior protector of Pheados there. "Dulcea!" Kim yelled, as she got up and ran into the taller woman's outstretched arms. "I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here? How's Pheados?" Kimberly asked, not taking a breath in-between each word, "Are the others okay? Did something happen to Zordon? What are you doing here?" Kim repeated her earlier question. Dulcea gave Kim a stern look, the younger woman shut up immediately. "Remeber to breath young crane. No, nothing has happened to the others, but I do need your help." Dulcea looked the brunette straight in the eyes, conveying her sincerity with her eyes. "Than, why are you here? Not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but…" Kim asked, cocking her head slightly to the side in question. Dulcea scratched the back of her neck nervously. Why would Dulcea be nervous? "Well, I need your help Kimberly. I need you help protecting something valuable." "Why me though? Why not one of the other rangers?" Dulcea shot Kim a look, like it was obvious. "It is a job only you can do young crane. I can't tell you all of whats going on until you agree to help," Dulcea held up a hand, stopping Kimberly from interrupting, "All I can tell you is that your help is needed on another planet, protecting something of great value that, if fallen into the wrong hands, could be devastating to the universe. Kim's face paled considerably, she gulped, "I don't know what it is you need me to protect, but I do know that you're asking me to go away from everyone and thing that I've ever loved." Dulcea looked down, almost ashamed, "I know I can not force you to-" Kimberly cut her off. "No you can't, but I want to." Dulcea's face twisted into one of confusion. "I will always protect those in need of protection. I swore that to myself when I first became a ranger, and I have no intention of backing out of it now. I need to feel like I'm doing something important with my life, my family will understand, they have to." Kim looked down, suddenly finding her shoes rather interesting. "That is rather noble of you Kimberly, thank you. You must not tell the rangers your reasons for leaving," Kim opened her mouth in protest. "If the rangers knew they would want to help, and they have their duties here on Earth, do you really want to distract them from that?" Kim sighed, "I guess you right, I wouldn't want them to get hurt, or for Earth to get hurt." She closed her eyes for a minute, contemplating her next move. She opened them and looked straight at the warrior, "What do I have to do?" _ The young brunette stood in front of the dorm, looking it as if she was saying a silent goodbye. Her eyes were sad, yet determination shown through them, as if she was about to embarque on something horrible, yet necessary. She turned her head upwards. Her mahogany locks blew back away from her face, revealing a pretty face that was sharp with worry. The young girl breathed in deeply, filling her lungs with air. She stood there for a few minutes before she took one fleeting look at the tarnished building, picked up her bag, and turned away. She walked with a slight slump to her shoulders, but a bounce was in her step. She didn't once look back as she turned into the alleyway, an disappeared. R&R Please -M 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2

AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed. :) Once again thanks to SimbaNP for the idea. Please tell me if their are any mistakes so I can fix them. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own

Kim ran though the familiar forest of Mirinoi, ducking underneath low branches and lasers. She turned around to look behind her to see if her opponents had gotten any closer. A series of lasers hit the tree to the left of her, five inches from her face. She ran faster.

It had been a few months since Kim had landed on Mirinoi, and she had been protecting the swords for every minute. Kimberly had been worried about being able to fight, but she had had plenty of practice.

Kim new, from past experience, that when you were surrounded by an army it was best to retreat and regroup. The only problem was, out here, she had no one to regroup with. She was all alone.

The clearing came into view. In the center of this clearing, five sabers stood tall, named in the rock by long forgotten heroes. Kim knew her first priority had to be protecting the sabers. No matter what, even if it meant facing off against hundreds of minions.

A laser hit the rocks a few feet away from her. Her hair flew as she turned around, and slipped into a fighting position, ready to face whatever they through at her.

The foot soldiers started poring in from all directions, there were maybe fifty of them total. This would not be an easy battle. They were weird looking, almost as bad as Rita and Zedt.

As expected the big bad general came out to play, the villains never did their own dirty work. He was huge, and had a big yellow head. Kimberly couldnIs there something that you are finding funny human?You dare disrespect me human? I will bring your whole pathetic race to its. Starting with you.s place.

The minions had created a circle around her, Lemon Head, and the sabers, forcing her to fight him. After a few punches were thrown, it was obvious that Kim was losing. She had taken a rather painful hit to her rib cage that left her gasping for breath. She was getting even more tired, if that was even possible.

An idea came to mind, a crazy one sure, but she was desperate. Dulcea had told her the legend of the sabers, she knew that not everyone was able to pull on out, in fact only five people were, but Kim needed to do something. And she needed to do it fast.

All in one motion, she turned around and pulled the saber closest to her. To Kimt have time to process anything though. Immediately after the minions started to attack again. Kim could feel the power returning to her limbs. Her movements were more precise as she mowed down the bugs.

After that it didns weapon straight into the ground.

Behind her helmet, Kim smirked; she loved this new power it made her invincible. A few minutes into the battle, it was clear who was winning. Lemon Head hadnNo, this is not possible. No one can survive a full on hit from my and your empire will never be able to touch the Quazar Sabers. At least not while I

** Lemon Head growled, With that, he beamed up to wherever he came from. **

** Kim demorphed and looked at the new morpher on her wrist. She beamed down at it; she couldnve sworn she heard a familiar voice in her head. **

** You have a long, hard journey ahead of you young Kimberly. Good luck, and may the power protect you.**


	4. Author's Note

**AN:PLEASE READ.**

**Now, I know how much these suck, but I really needed to write this. I personally never read these, but I thank anyone who does read this. First off, I just want to say thank you to anyone who made it this far and is still reading. Second I want to apologize for not updating any of my stories for a while. I plan on updating all of them very soon.**

**READ: IF YOU READ ANYTHING READ THIS: ****I want to thank all of those people in our armed forces. **

**In any country around the world. Thank you for risking your lives for your country, for protecting the people. Your honor and bravery knows no bounds. So please, if you see anyone that is in your countries armed forces, thank them for keeping you safe. Remember that they risk their lives to keep you safe.**

**I thank all those in the United States of America's armed forces: Army, Navy, Marine, Air Force, Cost Guard, Homeland Security, CIA, NSA, FBI, etc. (Those last ones aren't technically armed forces, but I feel that I should thank them)**

**Lt. Commander Rand McNally was a top gun in the US Navy.**

**He was my mom's best friend in law school. He passed away twenty years ago in a routine training course (I guess that's what they call it)****. He and his copilot bravely risked their lives for their country, but ended up paying the highest price. Rand McNally is only one of many to pass while doing what he loved, keeping the peace.**

**So, lastly, just think about your own countries armed forces and what they do to protect you from any who want to harm you and your country. **

**Thank you, **

**M**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry for the long wait. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Feed back is always appreciated. **

**This chapter was really hard to write, I'm not good with back stories, so sorry if it was a bit awkward.**

**Thanks to SimbaNF for the idea.**

**Disclaimer: No me own.**

Ch 3

"Long before Earth was created, there were five heroes, all brave and courageous in their own right." Dulcea was telling Kim the true legend of the five sabers she was protecting. "They traveled from universe to universe, helping those in need. They were widely known for their good deeds and brave quests." It had been a few days since Kim had pulled the saber out of the rock, and Dulcea had refused to tell Kim anything until the warrior had arrived on Mirinoi.

"They didn't start out that way though, no the path to righteousness was never an easy one, especially for those who bear the weight of the galaxy. They started out as five different souls, but over time they learned that in order to survive they had to become one…" Dulcea trailed off, last in memories of a time long forgotten by those who were not there.

After a few minutes of silence Kim cleared her throughout, "Umm Dulcea, not to be disrespectful or anything, but what exactly are you talking about?"

Dulcea turned abruptly to Kim, shaking her head, "Excuse me, I guess I should start from the beginning." She sighed, gathering her thoughts before turning to look directly at Kimberly. "Once there was a warrior, brave and courageous, she believed that their was something out there in the vast darkness of space waiting for her. So when she was sixteen, in Earth years, she left her home planet, knowing that her destiny did not lay there. She traveled around her home universe, looking for something to help quench her thrust for adventure. Eventually, she found it."

Kim was intrigued, Dulcea made it sound so personal, almost as if she knew the girl. Kim would have to remember to ask her later. "She meet a young man, a beautiful young man. He had striking features, perfect skin, eyes so blue and deep they would make an ocean jealous and cobalt black hair. She instantly feel in love with him, and him her. Together they travled through the universe trying to rid it of the darkness that was consuming it. In their quest they destroyed many evils and saved millions of planets. The two lovers met four other brave warriors who agreed to take up the quest."

Kim gasped, realizing where the story was going, "They carried on fighting for many years, until one day they met an evil they couldn't destroy. A darkness so powerful it almost consumed one of them. The young girl who started it all so many years ago was the first to discover a new power. Not just any power, but one made up of both metal and soul. She became the very first warrior to ever hold the pink Quazar Saber, and the last. She taught the others to forge their own weapons. They each made a saber, red, blue, yellow, and green respectively. They were able to fight the darkness, and push it back into a wormhole, the Lost Galaxy. The final battle was an epic fight, one that nearly destroyed everyone involved. The six warriors went back to their galaxies to check on their families and planets. For five years everyone and thing was peaceful, but alas it was not to last. The darkness started to leak out of the Lost Galaxy, the warriors went back into the fray reluctantly. You see, Pink and Red had just gotten married, as you would call it on Earth, and were wanting to leave their former lives behind. Some things just aren't meant to be, and their love was one of those things." Dulcea stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath. Kim lay a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder for comfort, Dulcea smiled in thanks.

"You see in order for the wormhole to close completely there had to be a sacrifice, one pure of heart had to die in order to close the darkness away forever. That type of pureness is hard to find, only those five warriors had the capacity to do that and one of them did. Pink did, just as the final strand of darkness had been sucked up into the Lost Galaxy, Pink knew what she must do. With a final kiss to her true love, interesting him with her saber, she ran into the wormhole. No one saw her after that. Stricken with dispare and guilt the five remaining warriors came here, to Mirinoi and thrust the sabers deep into a boulder. Only six warriors, pure of heart and soul can pull them out." dulcet finished, looking directly into Kim's eyes.

The former vally girl's mouth fell open in shock. "You mean me?!" Her voice and active higher than normal, eyes wide with shock.

Dulcea just nodded, giving the younger girl a sympathetic look. "Me, pure of heart and soul? A great warrior? No, it's not possible. I mean I'm just a regular power ranger, I'm nothing special."

Dulcea gave gave Kim a 'really, you're gonna say that look'. It was pretty good for a million-year-old warrior too. "Kimberly Ann Heart, look at me right now. I am only going to say this once, so it get into your head." She paused, making sure that Kimberly was looking at her, "You are greatness. There is that Earthling quote, some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. You, Kimberly are all three. You were made for to do great things. It is your destiny to protect the universe from the darkness that is slowly leaking back into this dimension."

Kim looked down at her hands, intertwined in her lap, her cheeks turning slightly pink form the praise. "Earlier, it sounded as if you knew the girl…" Kim tried to change the subject, her sentence hanging unfinished in the air.

"Indeed, I knew the girl quite well. She was my sister." Kim gasped her jaw dropped open.

"What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"How?"

Dulcea gave Kim a weird look, "In order to have a kid my parents-"

"Eww no. Stop. I know how babies are made. But, how is it possible that she was your sister? Where were you doing all this?"

"My mother and father didn't want me to get hurt, so they trained me on my home planet and tried to shield me form the darkness." Dulcea looked up at the sky and frowned, her eye brows coming together into a line.

Kimberly sensed that this was a sore subject for the woman, so she let it be even thought she still had many unanswered questions. "Soo, now what?"

A rueful smile made it's way onto Dulcea's face, "Now you fight."

—

_A few months later_

The darkness was getting stronger and stronger Dulcea thought. She had gotten a call from Dimitria on Earth, Maligore was back and stronger than before. The rangers needed help, and Dimitria wanted Kimberly to go and assist them.

Standing on a cliff, overlooking the rest of Mirinio, the warrior waited for her protégée to return from patrol. Young Kimberly had come a long way in the past months. She had gotten used to her new powers remarkably well considering the circumstances. The girl had adapted well to the awesome amount of power she now possessed, meditating and training daily in order to keep her power from surging.

She remembered when her sister had come home, she couldn't control her power whenever she got to emotional and ended up ruining the family home. She wouldn't let Kimberly deal with the pain that she saw her sister go through.

"Dulcea, something's not right. They were harder to get rid of today, put up more of a fight." Kimberly said from behind her.

Dulcea turned around slowly to face Kimberly, "I got a call form Earth today. Dimitria has alerted me to the presence of a great evil back on Earth. Maligore is back, and the rangers will need help if they ever plan to destroy him."

Kim blinked at her. Talking slowly, "You. Mean. I'll. Have. To. Go. Back. To. Earth?" Her voice getting louder and higher with each word she said.

Dulcea winced, knowing this would not go over well, "Umm, yes?" Dulcea didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but Kim could be really scary, for someone so small, when she's angry.

Kim's eye started to twitch, "I have to go back and talk to _them_. Do they know that I'm a ranger again?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't tell them, but if you feel like you need to keep it a secret, you may."

Kim gave Dulcea a gratifying look. "Now young crane, go and get ready, you leave at sundown."

**Thanks for reading. Please alert me if anything is wrong. I know some of the timing isn't right but just ignore that. R&R. :)**


End file.
